So Much To Fight For
by daxy
Summary: His friend was right; he had so much to fight for


**Summary: Despite bad news he was happy because he had so much to fight for.**

**Author's Note: Dedicated to my sister and my brother-in-law as inspiration to keep on fighting despite bad news for them.**

He wasn't sure how long he had sat on his back porch just looking out toward the ocean. But it must have been a long time since he had more than 30 missed calls on his cell phone and now someone banging in his front door. Just as Horatio moved to get up and open it, the lock turned and in walked Frank Tripp with a concerned expression. The big Texan hurried to the redhead and looked confused at him. Horatio just looked back with blank eyes; unable to say anything.

"Are you okay? Have you been here since you left work? Why didn't you answer the phone?" Frank asked, "Me and the team called you at home and on the cell."

"Sorry." Horatio muttered and looked towards the ocean again.

Frank knew something was wrong and he sat down on a chair next to his long time friend. Horatio had left just after lunch to what he had said was a "private matter" and then he hadn't come back. Now the shift was almost over and the team was going crazy with worry. Alexx Woods hadn't even known what was going on and she usually did, even though she didn't work at the morgue anymore.

"I went to see a doctor a few weeks ago." Horatio said, "I've been so tired lately, having chest pains and a cough that just wouldn't leave; I just felt bad."

Frank nodded, knowing how everyone had thought it was the flu that had finally defeated the Lieutenant.

"I got to take some tests and today I was called back to the doctor's office." Horatio said.

"You didn't go to Alexx?"

"No, she's not a cardiologist. When I first went to check out what it was they got worried it might be something with the heart so they sent after a cardiologist."

"I'm guessing it wasn't the heart." Frank said, suddenly feeling more worried than before.

For Horatio to even consider taking tests he must have been feeling awful and with the sullen look in his eyes the news couldn't have been good. And as always, the redhead hadn't mentioned anything to his team or Frank about possibly being ill. Probably because he didn't want them to worry and because he hadn't believe it was anything serious since he had been able to still work.

"It is the heart, just not in the way they had thought." Horatio said and paused before speaking again, "I got cancer."

Frank almost fell back with the chair. Horatio, cancer? Was that even possible? Frank cursed at himself mentally; of course it was possible for anyone to get cancer, even Horatio Caine.

"Heart cancer... it looks serious, but they have to do more tests." Horatio said, "I'll have to take a leave of absence for a few months, possibly even longer depending on how the cancer progresses."

"Cancer?" Frank asked in disbelief, "You have cancer?"

"Yes."

Frank looked at his friend. After everything the redhead had been through he had to battle cancer. The chances of Horatio losing came crashing down on him and he found himself slightly panicking at the thought of his friend dying. It had almost become a joke at the police department that if anything was going to kill the lieutenant it was going to be a bullet in the line of duty. Of course, after having survived getting shot by Randy North, it almost seemed as if nothing could kill the man.

"How did it happen?" Frank asked.

"They don't know. Sometimes people just get cancer." Horatio shrugged.

Frank had never seen his friend, no, his _best_ friend, so down and blue. As if someone had just pulled the ground out from underneath him.

"What are you going to do now?" Frank asked.

"The only thing I can do; die."

"Don't say that." Frank said.

Horatio looked at Frank. He didn't feel strong at all; he felt so defeated and lonely. Why should he fight? Would he always have one bad thing after the other happen to him? When was he going to catch a break?

"You have a lot of things to fight for." Frank said.

"Like what? The job?"

Frank shook his head and scooted closer with his chair. He grabbed his friends hand and forced Horatio too look into his eyes.

"You have a family." He said.

Realization seemed to hit the redhead as he thought of his team; his family. He didn't want to leave them yet. But more importantly, he had someone else to fight for, someone whom he could never live without; his son. Kyle was fighting the war and if his son was willing to fight for his country then the least Horatio could do was to fight for his own life. He couldn't give up.

"You have the team and Kyle." Frank said, "You can't give up. You have to fight; if not for our sake, then for Kyle's."

Horatio looked down and nodded. Frank squeezed his hand and the redhead took a deep breath.

"The Horatio that I know is not a quitter; he's a fighter." Frank said, "The race isn't over yet and you can beat this."

"I know, but it's going to be so hard."

"You have me to vent on and to help." Frank said, "And not only me; I think you will find that you have a lot people that are willing to help and support you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, despite your stubborn trait and annoying habit of not letting people in." Frank smirked and Horatio chuckled, "You have people that love you and care for you. It's our time to help you and not the other way around."

"And if I don't beat this?"

Frank looked at his friend as he hesitated to answer. In his mind there just wasn't any way that Horatio wouldn't beat the cancer. Frank was that kind of guy; he didn't think of the end until it was already there. He refused to think that way.

"Then we will deal with that, _if _it comes to it." He said.

Horatio nodded and then did something he rarely did; he hugged his friend. Frank hugged back and when they parted he gave his friend a supportive pat on the back.

"Have you told Kyle yet?"

"No."

"Do you want me to stay?"

There was the slightest nod from the lieutenant. Frank sighed and then went to the kitchen to get some beer. Horatio rarely drank, but one beer was needed after the day he had had and the days he knew would come. They drank in silence first and then Horatio's cell phone rang; it was Kyle.

"Do you want me to stay when you talk to him?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I can do it alone."

Horatio knew how much it would devastate his son to hear the news and that Kyle would probably ask for permission from his supervisors to fly home as soon as possible. Horatio would need that; he would need his son at home if he was to have enough willpower to fight.

"Hi Kyle." Horatio answered as cheerfully as he could, "I'm good son, I'm good. Listen I have to tell you something..."

Frank listened as Horatio talked to Kyle. As the boy reacted strongly he saw some tears in the redhead's eyes. Frank knew it would be very tough times ahead and that Horatio would need his friends and family around, even if he probably wouldn't ask for help. One thing Frank was sure off, with a person like Horatio, the cancer would find itself in one hell of a battle; Horatio was not one to go down easily.

And Frank knew that the people Horatio called family would be with him every step of the way.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
